The most wanted man
by Maka12Albarn20Souleater
Summary: The most wanted man in death city is... and he takes..., you'll have to find out, well you already know who they are. read it it's awesome or I'll take your soul
1. The Kidnapping Of The Grigori Girl

I was in Death City at 8pm it was quite dark, I looked at the poster on the wall.

WANTED 

For eating human souls

Name: Asura-Demon God-Kishin

Age: unknown

Gender: male

He has three red eyes, 2 horizontal and 1 above them vertical, has skin made scarves around his neck and can harm you, weird black and white hair…

Wanted dead

Reward: £20,000

If seen anywhere please report to 46-46-576

"Wow, that`s a lot of money for a guy" I heard someone next to me say "yeah, it is" I replied turning towards the person 'holy shit' was the first thought that went in my head when I saw who was standing right next to me, I froze staring at him, "you-you're" "the most wanted guy in Death City, yeah I know. Are you going to scream for help, little girl" he said to me with a smirk, which sent a chill down my spine. I couldn't move I was so scared, the next thing I saw was loads of skin made

scarves shooting towards me and lifting me up of the ground into the air, "what's you're name girl, because we're going to have some fun" he whispered the last part in my ear my eyes widened "Maka, Maka Albarn" I said to him giving up on the struggle of him releasing me, he was just to strong, what he whispered to me rang out in my mind 'we're going to have fun' the what I read on the poster 'he has skin made scarves and can harm you' which made me tremble, "well Maka Albarn lets go have fun, oh and for you're parents, they might want to see this.."

**Missing**

Name: Maka Albarn

Age: 14

Gender: Female

Last seen in a black trench coat, white shirt, red and black plaid skirt and black leather boots with white straps.

PS from kishin Asura: I have taken her.


	2. Dean Wants A Grigori Soul Tonight

I woke up in a dark room on a red and black bed, the cover had three vertical red eyes on it and the back ground was blood red and the mattress was covered in a black sheet.

I turned around to see three red eyes staring at me and that person was the most wanted man in death city, Asura, I tried to shoot up and get out of there but I was handcuffed to the bed, he smirked at me struggling to get free, I didn't answer him, I was trying to figure out what happened and how'd I get here in this mess.

"Wh-Where am I?" I stuttered "at my place, oh and try not to talk too much when my friends get here" Asura said to me with a smirk, I started to tremble thinking of what he said to me when we first met 'we're gonna have some fun' and his smirk sent a chill down my spine and it didn't help that I was handcuffed to a bed with the most want man who said that we're gonna have fun right beside me. "Wha-what do you mean y-your friends?" I asked "well three of my friends are coming over here to see you, because your soul is a powerful grigori soul that I am going to eat soon, don't worry you're not going to die today or tomorrow or this week or next week or this month or next month or this year or next year but in about 5 years I will try and eat your soul, it really depends on how I'm feeling or how you are, you know if you're getting more confident talking to me and start back chatting or being annoying and stuff then I will eat your soul and I will make sure my friends don't kill you or attempt to" he explained to me, "w-why don't y-you want me t-to talk when th-they get h-here" I asked "because Maka, they and me like it when anyone we kidnap is scared and to show that they are scared they tremble, don't speak or stutter, like you are doing ever so well" he smirked "I-I'm not doing all those things" "true you are only doing two of them, trembling and stuttering which you are doing ever so well, and I know you are scared because of those two things, especially the stuttering, you're doing it every time you speak to me, which is amusing" he smirked and chuckled a little, I looked down with my hands in-between my legs (crossed) and he just played with my hair, I almost cried.

_**KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK**_

"Ah that would be them now, you ready Maka?" Asura said with a delighted tone in his voice, "come in" and the door opened and three people walked in smiling and staring at me, the one on the left wore a dark blue baggy jumper and navy blue jeans with black trainers and sharp claws that had short black hair and green eyes, sort of like mine, the one in the middle wore a black suit with a black (sort of like a cowboy hat but not a cowboy hat) and a red tie with black diagonal stripes and his eye colour is royal blue and his hair was brown and the length was like Asura's, and the last one hat black glasses on with a dark green t-shirt with a leather black jacket and brown trousers with red convers on and fire colour eyes. "Yo Asura" said the right one and the middle one "hey" said the left one, "wazz up guys, Maka this is Steve, Dean and Seth" he pointed at the one on the left first then the middle and the last one, so the one on the left is Steve, the one in the middle is Dean and the last one is Seth. "Well, this is the grigori soul girl, Maka isn't it?" Seth said with a sly smirk plastered on his face which sent a chill down my body, I nodded and looked down as they walked closer and sat on the edge of the bed and stared at me then Asura lifted my chin up with one of his scarves so my head would face everyone, well at least I'm doing what he said 'don't speak too much' so I'm not plus I don't want anyone to harm me.

"Come on Maka, aren't you gonna speak, or are you too scared" Dean asked while he went closer to me and patted me on the head, "well, maybe I can get you to speak" he said as he quickly grabbed my wrist and dragged me up in the air, he would've put me so I was almost touching the roof but luckily because I was handcuffed to the head bored of the bed I didn't go up that far but it still hurt with his grip on my wrist and the pulling of the handcuffs, he put my head so we were face-to-face as he just smirked when I winced at the pain that went up my arm, "hehe, you must be a in pain at least a little, good thing you handcuffed her or she could run away or hit her head on the roof with the force that I pulled her, now what should I do to make you talk" Dean chuckled and smirked, "come on Dean, if you hurt her or petrify her she won't be able to talk, now will she" Seth said while putting his hand on Dean's shoulder, "hehe, yeah your right, but I do want to hear her voice, I mean I haven't heard a voice of a nice yummy grigori soul in about 100 years but a girl grigori voice or just a girl grigori in 1,200 years so it would be nice to hear or to eat" he chuckled and his grip tightened as my eyes got wide as he noticed it he chuckled even more.

His grip got tighter and tighter, every time it did I kept on wincing which made him smirk a lot, "come on dude let her go" Asura said in a chill manner, "no way man, I'm seeing how long it is until she talks or screams out in pain" he chuckled as he tightened his grip even more as I winced at the pain that was in my wrist, I swear it was neither almost broken, bleeding or going numb, he made me open my eyes to see tears forming in my eyes as he chuckled, "Dean!" Asura shouted, "shut up, she's almost going to neither talk, cry or scream so shut up" he said again the grip tightened, "Maka, I give you permission to speak" Asura shouted, I started to sniffle then I burst out crying and screaming for almost a minute or so then he finally dropped me on the bed, I lightly clung my hand to my chest, I think it's broken.

He kneeled down at my height on the bed and just stared at me while smirking, my eyes met with his, well a little comparing my eye sight was a little blurry from crying he leaned towards me going to grab my broken wrist but I pushed myself back until I hit the head bored letting out a little squeak when he heard me he smirked.

"Dean, come outside with me a moment, instead of staring and frightening Maka" Asura said in a stern voice, Dean just did a small chuckle "fine" then he and Asura left,_ I can't believe that he would leave me alone with these two after what just happened_I thought as the two sat on each side of me, when one sat down I flinched and turned the other way just a little bit, then when the other I went back facing the middle still grasping my broken wrist.

"Hey Maka sorry about Dean, he doesn't usually act like that. Is your wrist broken?" Seth asked and apologized while going to touch my wrist but I moved it away, "you do know it's not a good idea to be cocky when you're in the middle of two kishins that really want your tasty grigori soul" Steve said as he trailed his claws down my face down to my chin and lifted it up slightly which made my eyes widen, "Steve" soon as Seth talked I turned to him, "don't scare her" he said in a stern voice "yeah, sorry 'bout that Maka" Steve said as he patted and rubbed my hair so it was a little messed up, then Seth put his arm around me and smiled at me, not in a scary way like a smirk like evil smile like he's plotting an evil thing, just a kind, soothing, warm smile.

"May I touch it" Seth asked, "o" I whispered "o-o-okay" I stuttered quietly "wow you actually talked, you talk ever so gently, it's kind of soothing for a grigori, then again the most grigori souls I've captured and teased and eaten are boys and one girl that was aggressive and was annoying by having her for two days so I ate her soul, man it was tasty" he said licking his lips then looking at my scared face, "ah, sorry, but I'm sure you're not gonna die until at least five years or ten depends on what you're like if you don't back chat or get on his nerves you will die and because it's Asura you will have a slow and painful death and he will tease you before your death so for you I would be on his good side" Seth explained, he's actually quite nice for a kishin.

"Th-thank-you for t-the in-info-information, Se-Seth" I quietly stuttered, "your welcome, Maka" he said then he touched my broken wrist, I winced at the pain, "hey Maka, why do you stutter every time you talk to us or a lot of stuttering every time you speak?" Steve asked me, "yeah, and why did Asura yell at you saying 'I give you permission to speak?" Seth asked, "w-well before y-you came here, As-Asura told m-me not to ta-talk th-that much when you l-lot got he-here and I stu-stutter a lot be-bec-because I'm re-really-" I got interrupted by Seth, "really scared of us specially with Dean that broke your wrist and your possibly second one that's scary is Steve 'cause his claws and then Asura because he is the one who's kidnapped you and put you here and he has his skin made scarves that can kill you or attempt to or harm you like grabbing on to some part of your body and squeeze it until it neither almost broken, bleeding or gone numb or fallen off or he could strangle you and then last it's me because I just am a kishin so yeah, is that right Maka" he asked, I just looked down and nodded, "but I wouldn't say anything about that to them" Steve said, "yeah especially them two because Asura might get annoyed and kill you and because Dean could take it as an advantage and take ya and brake ya and have a bit of fun until he gets bored then eats ya soul, that's his way of dealing with grigori's" Seth said.

(Meanwhile outside)

"So you gonna yell at me for doing that to your grigori" Dean Said to me, "yes, she is mine, I kidnapped her and all that and would you call her by her real name 'Maka'" I raised my voice at him as he just smirked as I was going on about Maka, "are you even listening to me-" I got cut off, that stupid bastard "sssshhhh, listen" then we heard them talking from where I left them, _damn, I left a grigori girl that is scared has a broken wrist with two bloody kishin's, _I thought, " fine let's see what their on about" I said, "oh" he chuckled " I already know what there on about" he said and smirked as he put his hand on the door knob then he slowly opened the door and all I saw was Maka in the middle of Steve and Seth holding her broken wrist with Steve's hand on Maka's head and Seth's arm around her shoulder and all of them staring at us, man Maka looks really scared of Dean.

(Now it's Maka again)

Damn, Dean really does terrify me, uh oh his hat is right in front of me, great, I'm gonna get hurt again. "I just came to get my hat" Dean said, "then I'll go" he said as he bent down to take his hat which again was right in front of me, soon as he touched it he looked at me and smirked, "so I'm the one your most scared of hey, Maka the grigori soul girl" he chuckled and smirked as he saw mine, Steve's and Seth's eyes widen with fear, then he leaned closer to me, I shuffled back but he managed to get his lips close to my ear and he whispered "Seth was right you know, I am gonna take ya" he smirked, my eyes widened at his whisper then he grabbed my broken wrist and pulled me of the bed and dragged me so I was almost of the bed, he was holding on my broken wrist, I was almost of the bed, one foot was on the floor and one was on the bed and because the handcuffs pulled my arm back and my broken wrist, "Dean!" Asura shouted and then four skin made scarves shot out of Deans back and shot at the handcuffs and un did them, then I crashed into his back, he turned his head towards me and smirked and all I could do was stare up at him, he took a step but Asura was in front of him giving him a death glare, "Dean, let her go" said Seth as I turned I saw them two getting of the bed and coming towards me, "no, I want her to talk" then he tightened his grip "ah" I squealed, I tried to get out of his grasp but it didn't work, "cease you struggling Maka, or I will tighten my grip even more" Dean said as he tightened his grip, then I stopped struggling, then he tightened his grip "aahh" I almost screamed then his grip loosened and I fell to the floor "Maka" Steve and Seth said as they kneeled down to my level, Dean still had a firm grasp on my hand, then I started to cry when he turned to me and smirked then tightened his grasp, then I burst out crying and screaming again "Dean, just go and leave Maka here" Asura demanded "not until she speaks, and if she doesn't speak in five seconds, I will tear her wrist of" Dean said, I was still crying, "Dean stop this" Seth yelled "one" he said "two. Three" "Maka please say something" Seth said looking at me with one of his warm, soothing, kind smile's, "four" his grip tightened, "fi-," Dean said, "S-STOP, Please, just don't, I'm begging you" I screamed the first part but begged the last part, "hehe, that's all I wanted for now" Dean said and smirked as he let go of my wrist, then I held it close to my chest again, soon as he was leaving Seth picked me up bridal style, "see you again Maka" Dean chuckled at he walked out the door then Seth put me on the bed, I was still sobbing.

"Hey Asura, why didn't you stop him instead of Maka" Seth asked, "I wanted to see if Maka would do it and if she didn't I would of strangled him and made him let go of her, yeah sorry about that Maka" he replied, "well it's good that he's gone, over wise Maka wouldn't be able to talk to anyone unit a year" Seth said and I nodded, "hey Aura is Dean your brother" Steve asked "yeah, Maka I am really sorry 'bout him" I just nodded as to say 'it's alright'.

"Hey, Maka, you want a bath" Asura said, I gave him a questioning look.

**Phew, that was the longest chapter I have ever done.**

**(Five pages on Microsoft Word Starter)**


End file.
